


Hey, there's a dead guy on TV!

by ImhereImQuire



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Jenks sees Lestat on television for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, there's a dead guy on TV!

“Hahaha, what the fuck is this shit?” asked Russ, goofing off as he swiped ornaments from the mantelpiece of the house, laughing as they broke.

“Shuddup, shuddup, shut the fuck up!” shrieked Baby Jenks. “I am trying to watch the goddamn T.V, and you’re making a racket so I can’t hear!”

“What the hell is your problem, Jenks?”  he asked. “Didn’t think that you liked that new wave, synth shit.”

“I think this singer is a dead guy like us, you know-nothing dipshit.” Her petite little nose wrinkled. “Killer, Davis come look at this! There’s a dead guy on the TV” she hollered.

“Its probably just special effects….I mean look at that gothic fag… he probably wears spider-web budgie-smugglers under all that velvet” he said, turning away dismissively to rifle through the dresser drawers.

“He ain’t no fag. You’re just jealous ‘cause you got turned with a face like a bulldog eating a cactus and he’s got a face like a movie star”

“I’m telling you, Baby Jenks, ain’t no way you’d ever get a dead guy on T.V. No one of us would ever be that crazy”

Killer hopped over the couch to sit right by her just then, and scepticism turning to increduality, even before the title and artist flashed up: Emerald Allure by The Vampire Lestat. “Actually…I think she might be onto something, dude…”


End file.
